


The Babysitter

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is really good at what he does. He also has bad puns<br/>*panic attack happens so possible trigger?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitter

You were twirling around and dancing to the song "Best I ever had" by Drake. Normally you didn't listen to this kind of music but you couldn't help it, you had a soft spot for the rapper.

You shook your butt in the mirror and sang "sweatpants, hair tied, chillin with no make up on, that's when you're the prettiest I hope that you don't take it wrong" you jumped on your bed and kept rocking out. As soon as the song was over you put on a different pair of pajama pants and put your hair up.

You walked into the living room and a man was sitting there. You screamed and threw a lamp in his direction, you bolted off to your room and hid in the crawlspace in your closet.

You could feel the tightness in your chest, "no no no" you started panting, "please not now!!" You begged. You began to cry, you were afraid he was going to hear you. You curled up tightly and tried calming down but that elephant on your chest wasn't helping. You heard someone come into your room.

"Hey kid?" He said softly, "I'm not gonna hurt you," you started panting harder, on the verge of hyperventilating.

He opened the fake panel and pulled you out. He cupped your face and stared into your eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he repeated. "Breathe in slowly for four seconds" he started to rub your back "don't worry kid I'm here for you" you took in a shaky breath "now hold it for 6 seconds" he continued talking softly and rubbing your back. You counted slowly, "now let it out for eight seconds" you let it out slowly.

After a few times and him whispering you soothing words, you were able to speak again.

"W-who are you" you asked shaking. 

He held you close to him, "my name is Dean Winchester and I came to talk to your dad, no one answered the door so I called and he told me where the key was and to wait for him."

You nodded and held onto him still talking in deep breaths. He smiled and looked down "you feeling better? My brother Sammy used to do the same thing. Who knew it would still come in handy" you smiled slightly and nodded.

"I think I'm okay enough to stand" he stood up and helped you up being careful where to place his hands so he didn't scare you again.

You two walked into the living room and he sat you down, you two got to talking and became friends fast. Your father walked in the house to see you leaning against Dean while he told you about his Sammy, and how it was hard at first but once he figured out how to help him he had him feeling better in no time. You put your hand on your chest in mock pain.

"I am appalled you think I need a babysitter!!! I'm 17 dad!" He rolled his eyes. "Honey you know it's for your own good. Dean will take great care of you. He already has once and I just want to make sure you're safe if you ever get scared, you could pass out or fall and hit your head. I'm just worried about you honey." You smiled and hugged your dad. "I love you too dad" 

Three weeks later you and Dean had become inseparable. You even texted when he went home after watching you. That night he had to stay over because Sam had to borrow the car to do stuff for his boyfriend Gabriel and Gabes two year old brother Cas.

Your father told you that you would be sleeping in his room with him that night, you rolled your eyes and pouted your way into his room. You blew up the air mattress and he tossed blankets at your head. You hissed and set them up. It was about 1am when your dad snickered "So you and the babysitter huh? Isn't it usually the other way around" you sat up fast "Dad!!!" You groaned. He laughed and you laid back down "I'm not saying I'd like it" he rolled over "but he's a fine boy."

You woke up the next morning and looked down, you didn't have time to get ready and look good before Dean came over this time because he was already here so you went to the bathroom and brushed your teeth. You put your hair up and walked to the living room. Dean was still sleeping so you decided to wake him. You straddled his waist and started poking his face. "Deeeean" you poked. "Dean wake uppppp" you kept poking. He batted your hand away and you giggled. You scooted up higher and started drumming lightly on his bare chest. He suddenly grabbed your hands and you squeaked "Don't scare me like that!!!" You scolded and he laughed.

Dean was up and making pancakes when there was a knock on the door. You groaned and got up, "I'LL GET IT" you opened the door and put on your best smile thinking it was the girl scouts. A man pushed you against the wall and you screamed. He held you by your throat. You started feeling that tightness and started panicking. You were too scared to fight but your body reacted on its own trying to fight and scratch your way out. Dean came running in and slammed his pan against the guys head, "Hungry?" He asked sweetly and looked up at the man holding your throat. You started seeing spots when you suddenly dropped to the floor and the man took off running. Dean picked you up and went to a neighbors house to call the cops.

You woke up with one hell of a headache, you had an oxygen mask on and five people were staring at you. You started panting lightly as your fear started rearing it's ugly head again. A woman had Dean and your father back up while they sat you up slowly. Your dad held your hand tightly don't worry honey you're okay, daddy's here" you calmed down slowly and they took the mask off.

The paramedics packed up and started to leave. The police caught the runner hiding in some bushes and took the unconscious man from the living room, they asked you to stop by and give a statement when you were healthy enough. You nodded because you were unable to speak, a couple days and lots of ice cream were what the doctor prescribed.

Dean sat next to you, "you okay kid? You had me worried" he sighed.

You tackled him over and kissed him hard, you didn't care about the people staring, this man saved your life, when you pulled away he looked at you dreamily and laughed "tell me how you really feel about it"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with words, but I know what a panic attack feels like for me and if it's not good enough let me know. I don't think I ever like any of my work. seriously


End file.
